1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light comprising a light source or connection means for a light source, and a transparent panel which extends crosswise to the direction of emission.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light of this type belongs to a known lighting technology principle and is described for example in DE 299 06 884 U. Essential parts of such a light are at least one receptacle for at least one light source that generates the light required to illuminate a space (room), a transparent panel that is arranged between the receptacle and the space to be illuminated and whose outer surface facing the space forms an emission surface, and a base member on which the light source or connection means therefor and the panel are secured.
With known lights of the above type the panel of the light is arranged so that it is enclosed by the base member. The panel in many cases is secured to the base member in such a way that it rests against an inner arm of the base member extending roughly parallel to the panel.
With built-in lights an edge strip in the form of an outer arm may optionally in addition project outwardly from the base member roughly parallel to the panel, which serves to cover the installation gap of an installation opening so that the installation gap is not visible from the surrounding space.
In these modifications the base member comprises edge strips that are visible from the space to be illuminated, which strips are arranged in the case of a light of a lighting fascia on at least two oppositely facing sides of the light, and in the case of an individual light are arranged over the whole perimeter of the light and are visible as dark regions especially when the light is on.
A light panel is described in DE 296 02 576 U1 that is inserted into a ceiling covering and has a flat dome-shaped reflector, a light source arranged therein and a glass panel whose width corresponds to the width of the reflector and that rests on flat edge sections of the reflector. The panel and the reflector, which in their edge regions are thus superimposed on one another in a sandwich-like arrangement, are secured to the underneath of a holding frame that is in turn secured to the existing ceiling.
During operation of an installed light a light pattern produced by the luminous radiation that is of varying brightness and/or variously bright lit surfaces is/are generated at the emission surface of the panel, which are caused by the light source appearing as a surface or profile and by its environment or the reflecting surface. On the one hand this is attributed to the fact that the light intensity of the light emitted at the emission surface of the panel is greater in the immediate region of the light source than adjacent to the light source, which as a rule is arranged in the central region of the panel, i.e. in the lateral regions of the emission surface. Secondly, this is attributed to the fact that the distance between the light source and the panel increases in the lateral regions of the panel and the light is incident at smaller angles on the panel and has to illuminate a larger surface.
In order to homogenize the light pattern it is already known to provide a diffuse or opal panel. Although differences in the light panel and differences in the brightness caused for example by the structure of the light source are reduced, nevertheless in practice the light is undirected, with the result that a certain amount of glare occurs. The latter in any case interferes if the light is observed at a low angle from the side.